


Timelines

by Blooboop



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Safe Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooboop/pseuds/Blooboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Santa goes through the safe ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelines

This was, by far, the most nervous that Aoi had been in awhile. Sure, Akane said that this was the only way to save her, and had assured him that it would work, even if this timeline wasn’t the one where it did. She had looked into the future, and Aoi knew better than to doubt what she’d seen. It didn’t make things much easier, not really.

Getting the money they needed was easy. Setting the game up was easy. Even kidnapping the players was easy. Convincing himself that this plan would work was not.

Sure, Akane said that this was the only way to save her, and he had to believe it. There was no way he could refuse to help.

Still, this was ridiculous.

She honestly expected this college dope to save her life? He probably tied his shoes together on a regular basis.

But Akane said.

During the game, he pulled out every ounce of snark available, to distract himself while waiting for the outcome.

Even then, Aoi had to remind himself of Akane’s promise every time her temperature spiked. He did so every time “Jumpy” made a decision. And when she collapsed in the engine room, he forced himself to remember that there existed a timeline where she survived, even if it wasn’t this one.

When Ace ran off and Akane collapsed, he knew what was coming, but didn’t want to admit it. He stuck around to see if she came up with any miracle plan, or spur-of-the-moment fix.

She didn’t, and he knew that this wouldn’t be the timeline where she made it.

He’d normally enjoy the anguish on Junpei's face, but not this time.

He’d lost. Again.


End file.
